duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack
|-|Full Creature= |-|Top= |-|Middle= |-|Bottom= Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack is a robot made by the leader of the Water Hunters and is one of the more unfortunate Psychic Super Creatures in the game. Despite that it is a robot, it is not a Great Mecha King, but instead a Liquid People because it was made by Liquid People. Story A robot made by , , and using their earned Psychic Powers from investigating Pandora Space. Everything else is not stated, although after Codename Thirteen crushed Pandora Space with the meteor, it might had been disgenerated. Card Explanation Top part (Aqua Attack ) The top part of the Psychic Super creature is among the best of psychic link bases, and also the only one in this link series that is useful. It is a cost 7 psychic creature and thus can be sent using a series of cost 5 psychic spells, such as and . And what makes it one of the better Victory cards, is its effect. Its first and major effect is that it allows the player to draw 2 cards at the start of a turn. This has been tried on Cosmic Nebula around 9 years ago which failed miserably, but now since this creature has a reasonable 6000 power unlike Cosmic Nebula and also has the same cost, it is much more reliable. The second effect is that it prevents the player's Water Hunters from being attacked or blocked. This seems useless as there aren't many good water hunters, but it includes itself so it is resistant to Beatback from cards such as Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious, and blocking from larger blockers when it attacks so it cannot be stopped from direct attacking by Miracle Miradante. (Bolshack Dogiragon does stop it however.) Therefore, as a system creature it DOES have some sort of removal resistance. However, it is still not immune to crude removal so it can be easily ran over by Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero and Hanzou, Menacing Phantom. And as Evidegoras appears as a slightly more expensive but much more difficult to deal with option, BAGOON Panzar's appearance declines, but would often still be used in Hyperspatial Decks. Middle Part (Aqua Jet ) Ugh...While this is the leader of the 3 Liquid People brothers, he's the weakest......Really. It is actually a very simple quasi-vanilla with hunter, and it's also the one who links with the 3 creatures into Fused Dreadnought itself. However, it is extremely weak and will basically be removed in the next turn, and even if the player puts it last, since he must still wait a turn, the opponent can get it out of the bat easily. Aside of this, it is useless. Bottom Part (Aqua Cascade ) More Quasi-Vanilla link parts...Really? I heard on the other side of the map Quatro Fang, Soul Gang Leader, which is also a bottom part is 10000000000 times more useful. Basically a quasi-vanilla guard blocker. Nothing too special. And...WARNING!!!! JUGGERNAUT APPROACHING!!!!! Enough of the big title, this thing is actually pretty crap and Aqua Attack is enough on its own. Same goes for Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader. It does give the player's hunters regardless of civilization Unattackable and Unblockable, which is somehow good since it too can be unattackable and unblockable. However, its main effect is even better; It allows the player to draw 3 cards when it attacks, then he may reveal any number of cards from his hand and chooses an opposing creature that costs less than that card and bounces it. This is actually good since if the player reveals Dueland, Transformation of Dreams or Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity, he can remove almost any creature, and even if there is none, cost 6 to 8 cards are already enough to bounce 80% ro 90% of the creatures in the game. But beware, the draw is forced, so do not deck out! However, this thing, just like Chopping Ruzou, has one GIGANTIC and FATAL flaw that would make this link card pointless. Now listen to this.... IT DOES NOT HAVE LINK RELEASE! You read that right; If you STILL don't believe me, read the effect of Fused Dreadnought above. This means that one shield trigger Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor and....BAM! One poor piece of scrap metal off the field. Now since it's so difficult to link it, it won't be in the field for long and all your hard work will be returned to dust. Again, I said that Just Aqua Attack is sufficent. Media This is 's trump card in the Victory anime and manga series. Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Liquid People Category:Psychic Super Creature Category:Psychic Creature Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Metagame Status:Junk Card Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck